


Bonding

by Kenzie_Kennity



Series: Max Dennis and the Island of Misfit Saints [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, bad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Kennity/pseuds/Kenzie_Kennity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce is upset after the latest article on the front page of Steelport Daily and Max helps him cheer up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Stop right here for just a moment. There is implied torture in this fic though there is nothing stated outright. The song Pierce and Max are singing is 'You're All I Need To Get By' by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

Pierce Washington was a bad motherfucker.

 

No, really, he was. Because in order to be a Saint, you can’t be no soft ass, crab ass fool. Sure, he liked to look and smell good, he thought highly of himself and he hated, _hated_ being without a plan. He knew gang life would be dangerous when he joined the Saints but he wasn’t ready to die. Not yet. He was still young, dumb and full of c-

 

“Son of a bitch!” he slammed his hands down on his desk and let out a breath. “Its okay, Pierce. It’s fine. So what if they got your name wrong and called Shaundi’s bitch _again_?” It wasn’t like their opinion mattered all that much. It didn’t. They were just a tabloid, a stupid, idiotic tabloid that he was getting really sick of.

 

“Got a look at this week’s Steelport Daily, huh?” he closed his eyes when he heard Max’s amused voice. He glared over at her and growled, shoving the paper roughly toward her. “No need for that, hon, I already read it.” She waved a hand before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Can you believe this bullshit?” he asked as he started pacing. He grumbled to himself, glaring at the paper every few seconds. “Calling me Shaundi’s new boy-toy of the week and naming me ‘Percy’? What the fuck is that shit?” he waved his arms and stared at Max.

 

“Pierce, honey, they think you’re a bitch.”

 

“I know that goddammit!”

 

“And you standin’ here quackin’ like a duck ain’t helpin’. Get some payback.” She suggested. He paused, his mind already going over several scenarios. He’d already done surveillance on the entire newspaper crew so he knew the important shit. Roger was afraid of birds, Clarity had a peanut allergy, Wilson couldn’t get it up.

 

All decent ammo depending on the kind of person you are.

 

“Who wrote this shit this time?” he mumbled to himself as he snatched it up. Cody Wilson. “Wilson.” He growled.

 

“Ain’t he the one you said had a pee-pee problem?” Pierce snorted but nodded all the same. “Well, let’s go find somethin’ to do to this fucker, shall we?”

 

“Oh we shall.” Pierce grunted as he moved around his desk and out the room. “Motherfucker be lucky if I don’t piss on his wife. You know she asked me to once.” He said seriously. Weird woman, but he didn’t kink shame.

 

“Sweetie, that’s gross.”

 

“I’m just sayin’.”

 

\--

 

The car ride was quiet for a while. They had to drive clear to the other side of town, damn near by the border. Pierce didn’t really mind the silence, not really. He felt comfortable around Boss, like even though she was judging him, she could do it in her head. That was pretty cool in his opinion.

 

“Oh fuck this silent shit. Find us some music will ya?” she barely glanced at him when she asked. He reached forward, changing the dial a few times before settling on something. The soft music of Luther Vandross floating through the car for a few long seconds. It was peaceful, soothing even. Because he had that kind of voice.

 

“Man, I love this dude.” Pierce admitted. He saw the boss grin from the corner of his eye as she took an unexpected turn. “What are we doin’?”

 

“Stoppin’ at my place to grab some music. I can tell this is gonna be a long day.” She admitted, driving just a little faster.

 

\--

 

“ _I will go where you lead, Always there in time of need”_ The boss tossed a knife right into the chest of the cop that was advancing on Pierce with his gun raised. Pierce jerked around and opened his arms, unintentionally smacking a pedestrian in the face as he began to belt out the lyrics as well.

 

“ _And when I lose my will, You'll be there to push me up the hill”_ he dove forward, tackling a cop that was making their way toward Boss and began punching him as they both sang together.

 

“ _There's no, no looking back for us /We got love sure 'nough, that's enough/ You're all, You're All I need to get by.”_

 

Pierce grinned as they stood, both of them changing their clips as they moved closer to the building. Their loud singing and violent assault of the news building was exactly what Pierce needed. They hadn’t even gotten to Wilson and he was already feeling better.

 

–

 

“Okay how you gonna sit there with a serious face and say that Al Green outranks Luther?” Pierce looked up from his spot on the floor where he was digging in the back they'd brought. He already had Wilson tied to the chair, now he just needed to find that damn hammer that he'd brought just for him.

 

“Easy! Think about it sugar,” Max started as she spun in her chair. “Luther is great, yes. He's every man's man. But Al Green? Now that's a brother with too much soul for his body.” she said with a happy little sigh.

 

“Bullshit. Luther made you feel that shit.” he made a face that bordered on pained. “Have your ass sittin' on the porch with a beer cryin' bout a chair. Al can't do that.”

 

“Luther might have made you feel it but Al made you feel _him._ My man went through it and he made sure you knew it. Had you fallin' in love with a bitch you ain't never even met.” Max argued back. “'sides, those high notes? Untouched. Al was getting the business everywhere he went.”

 

“I don't think his voice is very good.” Wilson piped up.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Blasphemy!” before Pierce could act, Max had already thrown a stapler at the man's head. He yelled out in pain and Pierce glared.

 

“Excuse me but he's mine. I told you to grab somebody from the street so you wouldn't get bored but did you listen? No.” he jabbed a finger in her direction. “Now you gotta sit there while I have all the fun.” he finally pulled the hammer out and tossed it and caught it easily. Wilson gulped and Max gasped.

 

“Now Pierce, sweetie, a Saint always shares their bounty.”

 

“Not this Saint. This Saint keeps his bounty that keeps callin' him everything but the name his daddy named him all to himself.” he stood and advanced toward the man who made a futile attempt to get free.

 

“What-what are you gonna do to me?” he whimpered and Pierce shrugged.

 

“Nothin' you won't recover from.” he promised.

 

“Will it count as recovery if he has permanent nightmares?” Max wondered aloud. Pierce paused before shrugging again.

 

“One way to find out I guess.” he drew his arm back and Wilson screamed.

 

–

 

“Think I should have untied him?” Pierce asked as they drove back toward HQ a couple hours later. Max shrugged, flipping through the stations before sitting back.

 

“Nah. They have a night shift there, right?” she asked.

 

“I dunno. Never bothered to find out.”

 

“Didn't you sit on them for like two weeks?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I'm gonna have to show you how to stakeout a place.” she laughed lightly. They were quiet for a few long seconds before she spoke again. “So Madonna or Cyndi Lauper?”

 

“Hell kind of question is that? Lauper all day.” he scoffed. Max sucked her teeth.

 

“See this is why I can't fuck with you like that. Madonna is, was and always will be way better than Cyndi.”

 

“Bull. Shit. Boss, I thought you knew music. This is the kinda shit that's gonna cause a mutitny.”

 

“Try it if y'all want to. I'll fight every last one of y'all.”

 

“Hell all you gotta do is play what you consider good music and you'll win by default.”

 

“See that's that shit that's gone get you fucked up on your way to the mall one day, Pierce. You cut me, you cut me deep.”   
  


 

 


End file.
